


Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quería tiempo y Louis sentía que tiempo era lo único que no tenía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you

_Arrepentimiento_. Louis estaba realmente familiarizado con esa palabra. Esa palabra era la que aparecía en su mente cuando veía lo que tenía a su alrededor. Mayormente pensaba en ella cuando miraba su brazo derecho, lleno de promesas que Harry un día hacía bastante tiempo le había hecho pero que ahora significaban pura mierda.

Louis había pasado por tres etapas en su vida en menos de cuatro años.

La primera había sido la más agradable, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo sentimientos románticos por su mejor amigo. Eso lo había cambiado para bien, sentirlo le había presentado nuevas emociones, cosas que no había sentido con Hannah y con otros chicos con los que había estado sólo porque tenía ganas de hacerlo y porque podía.

Con Harry había sido como en las películas. Había sido instantáneo y desesperante y revolucionario en su propio cuerpo y mente.

Louis no le había guardado exactamente lo que sentía por él, se lo había dicho todo con sus acciones y Harry no había jugado a ser despistado. Habían pasado menos de dos meses desde que había visto a Harry por primera vez mientras era entrevistado cuando Louis había decidido que estaba enamorado de ese chico y que quería hacer algo al respecto.

No había sido el único que había sido doblegado con sus encantos, Dios, nunca lo había sido, pero Harry siempre lo había tenido a él como prioridad.

No habían hecho demasiado en el show, al menos no lo suficiente; Louis lo había besado primero y Harry había querido llevar esa oportunidad demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido, porque era un estúpido adolescente lujurioso como Louis lo había sido a los dieciséis. Louis había reído contra el cabello de Harry mientras era atacado a mordidas y besos por su cuello, hombros y rostro antes de que Harry susurrara con intensidad _“te deseo tanto que podría comerte” “quiero hacerlo todo contigo, todo el tiempo”_ , Louis se había apartado con tortura.

Había sido complicado decir que no, pero se las había arreglado para negarse, lo cual había hecho que Harry fuera aún más insistente, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para tocarlo, besarlo y decirle al oído todo lo que quería hacerle y lo que quería que Louis le hiciera. Había sido agradable ser deseado de esa manera por el chico por el que todas aquellas adolescentes estaban enamoradas, pero en un punto había sentido que no era suficiente; había sentido la desesperación por decirle a todos, por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por marcarlo en su piel, por escribirlo en las paredes y en cada lugar donde fuera posible ser plasmado.

Louis descubrió que Harry era una persona celosa cuando le preguntó qué haría con Hannah ahora que lo tenía a él. Louis había pensado demasiado en ese tema a esas alturas como para ser totalmente honesto con él enseguida y Harry había sonreído tanto que incluso en sus ojos había podido ver su felicidad, alivio y satisfacción.

Dios, incluso había twitteado al respecto en una forma criptica y sabionda. Había usado una canción de Ray Lamontagne llamada Hannah, como su novia en ese momento. Harry siempre había sido demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Louis recordaba haber pensado por un momento que quizá sería un error cambiar toda su vida para poder hacerle un espacio a Harry, pero estaba enamorado y el sentimiento era tan nuevo y resplandeciente que le nubló el pensamiento.

El primer error que cometió fue aceptar la idea de mudarse juntos tan pronto como salieran del show, pero en el instante que Harry lo había mencionado a Louis le había parecido brillante y honesto, como una forma de mostrarle que iba en serio.

Habían pasado los siguientes meses teniendo todo tipo de sexo con excepción del anal, porque Louis estaba patéticamente aterrado con la posibilidad de que eso fuera lo único que Harry estaba buscando de él, pero cuando lo hicieron finalmente había sido perfecto y dulce y Harry no se había ido a ningún lado.

 

 

 

La segunda etapa había sido la duda. La duda de si podrían funcionar fuera del show en un departamento, o si podrían funcionar en absoluto como banda.

Louis sabía que tendrían problemas, porque aunque era increíble recorrer el mundo al lado de Harry y completar sus sueños a su lado, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, era sofocante y si se descuidaban podía convertirse en algo tóxico.

Harry era demasiado joven para comprender totalmente que era una buena idea que Louis tuviera a _alguien_ en quien sus fans pudieran apoyarse cuando hubiera rumores que amenazaran con salirse de control acerca de su sexualidad, no por él, sino por la prensa. Louis no lo había comprendido enseguida tampoco, pero luego de escuchar a sus hermanas preguntar entusiasmadas por aquella castaña con la que había caminado por el parque sólo para ver el resultado que tendrían, se dio cuenta que quizá era lo mejor.

Su familia nunca había sido el sitio más tolerante, o el más abierto. Siempre había tenido que andarse con cuidado por la edad de sus hermanas, y más que nada había decidido hacerlo por ellas, para protegerlas, de alguna manera.

Louis no había creído que sería tan pesado, que la presencia de Eleanor sería tan constante y que eso le quitaría tiempo con sus amistades, familiares y con Harry, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Antes había sido fácil, lo que había hecho había sido presentarla con sus padres y hermanas, quienes la habían amado rápidamente; hizo lo mismo con Stan y el resto de sus amigos, los cuales habían bromeado diciendo con alivio que habían empezado a creer que era verdad que estaba follando con Harry Styles. Louis le había reído a sus comentarios, sintiéndose decepcionado por dentro.

Entretanto el nombre de ella crecía, Louis tenía que involucrarse más en la mentira, al punto en el que se preguntaba qué estaba fingiendo y qué era lo que lo hacía sentir completo.

A Louis nunca le había gustado mentir, pero había tenido que hacerlo desde temprano en su adolescencia y a esas alturas se había acostumbrado a pensar en que lo que hacía lo hacía para un bien mayor, sólo para evitar sentirse miserable después.

Para evitar sentir que algo andaba mal con él y que lo correcto en la vida era darle la espalda a lo que realmente era sólo para ahorrarse decepciones.

Harry no lo tenía menos complicado que Louis, pero tenía el apoyo de su familia y el de sus amigos más cercanos. Había encontrado un tipo de modelo a seguir con Nick Grimshaw, y Louis entendía su necesidad de estar con él, de saber cómo funcionaba esa parte del mundo antes de entrar, de aprender todas las formas en las que podía ser honesto sin decir completamente la verdad y sin mentir en el proceso.

Cuando Harry fue relacionado con Caroline Flack, Harry había empezado a mencionar en la cama que quería hacer algo tangible por lo que estaban haciendo, por todas las cosas por las que estaban dispuestos a pasar en orden para ser exitosos y para mantener su relación segura. Louis no recordaba demasiado esas conversaciones, mayormente porque había odiado ese año y había odiado escuchar y leer acerca de Harry y esa mujer mayor besándose y teniendo citas con otros amigos. Y Louis sabía—Dios, Louis sabía que eso era lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer, era lo mismo que él hacía, pero era difícil aceptarlo cuando se trataba de Harry.

Su forma de lidiar con ello había sido ser sarcástico y molesto hacia ambos, como el típico amigo que arrojaba indirectas fuera de lugar hacia los dos que estaban durmiendo juntos para tratar de lucir relajado y cool con la situación pero que en realidad estaba jodidamente molesto y ardido al respecto.

Caroline era agradable, pero Louis siempre había sido inseguro e inestable y odiaba eso, lo odiaba, _lo odiaba_. Odiaba sentir dudas, odiaba ser débil hacia situaciones que no podía controlar y más que nada odiaba empezar discusiones con Harry sólo para sentirse más miserable después; como una enferma manera de decirse a sí mismo, _ahí está, te lo mereces_ , cuando la imagen de Harry molesto hacia él era algo real.

Después de Caroline vinieron más chicas, nombres pequeños e irreconocibles; irrelevantes hasta que sus nombres eran acompañados por el de Harry.

La idea del closet nunca lo había hecho sentir sofocado, o como si no pudiera encontrar la salida, a pesar de que sabía que no la encontraría hasta que sus hermanas fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para no salir dañadas luego de que se supiera la verdad.

...Y hasta que la banda no pudiera salir dañada tampoco, porque las prioridades eran los demás, era el futuro de los demás, y el suyo, y el de Harry, pero nunca se trataba realmente de su bienestar emocional. Y era algo estúpido para Louis pensar en ello, porque una de las cosas que más odiaba además de su inseguridad e inestabilidad, era verse y sentirse débil emocionalmente.

 _Vulnerable_. Esa era otra palabra con la que estaba terriblemente familiarizado, pero casi nadie además de Harry, Stan y quizá Zayn habían visto eso en él. Louis deseaba que nadie pudiera usar esa palabra nunca en sus vidas en la misma oración que su nombre. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo cuando empezaba a sentir aquél tipo de cansancio que no estaba en su cuerpo, sino en su interior. Esa sensación y molestia interna que no podría eliminar con horas o días de descanso.

Su inestabilidad y ese tipo de cansancio resultaban en vulnerabilidad y duda, y cuando Louis se sentía vulnerable hacía cosas estúpidas como pensar en que si realmente valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo, que si realmente era tan estúpido como para creer que dentro de tres años él y Harry estarían juntos aún, que si era tan ingenuo como para creer que Harry no se estaba follando a alguien más a sus espaldas.

Louis sabía que no lo estaba haciendo, pero todos esos rumores acerca de Harry Styles, la marca, el nombre para vender, la idea, incluso lo hacían pensar a él también si llevaban algo de verdad.

Nunca se lo había mencionado a Harry ni siquiera cuando Louis lo creía tanto que sentía que su interior explotaría por lo comprimido que sentía dentro, porque sabía que si lo hacía lo lastimaría y porque sabía que en el momento que lo soltara Harry se decepcionaría de él, y si Louis no confiaba más en él entonces Harry no tenía por qué confiar en Louis tampoco.

Louis había pensado demasiado en los posibles resultados de él diciéndole a Harry que existía la posibilidad de que los rumores acerca de su promiscuidad le estuvieran afectando emocionalmente que perdía el sueño a causa de eso, perdía el apetito incluso, perdía humor, y todos empezaban a actuar con incomodidad porque Louis desde el comienzo había sido el que sostenía el ambiente del grupo, lo cual lo hacía sentir más miserable y estresado aún porque no sólo tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de sentirse mejor al comentarle a alguien sus inseguridades cuando al mismo tiempo podría estar dañando la confianza de su relación, sino que podía arruinar la dinámica del grupo si se daba el lujo de pensar en él y simplemente sentirlo.

No todo había sido duda en esa etapa. No todo había sido inseguridades y crisis existenciales; habían sido Harry y su sonrisa y sus bobos intentos por hacerlo reír, habían sido Harry y su cuerpo y sus manos y sus ridículas piezas de ropa en el closet, habían sido los dos besándose y arriesgándose a ser descubiertos al tener sexo en un hotel de paredes de papel, habían sido ambos llenándose de cardenales y otro tipo de marcas que se sentían frágiles al tacto para recordar por qué estaban ahí.

Habían sido cenas familiares lejos de las personas que estaban protegiendo. Habían sido palabras de apoyo y abrazos y risas y promesas de un mejor futuro.

La tercera etapa había sido la más larga, la desesperación, y había comenzado en septiembre, dos años atrás.

La idea había sido entrar al mercado americano, y Louis se había sentido en la punta de un precipicio durante tres meses, esperando el momento en el que fuera inevitable caer.

Su inestabilidad se había mezclado con el resultado de la vulnerabilidad y otros problemas que no podía ignorar por más tiempo, como el hecho de que aún estaban haciendo eso y lo estarían haciendo por más años, la certeza de que quizá eso no era lo peor por lo que tendrían que pasar, la idea de que habría más, siempre habría más.

Louis había sido un desastre de principio a fin.

Intentó lidiar con ello de todas las formas posibles que se le presentaron, y ninguna le había servido de ayuda. Lo peor había sido saber que no era el fin del mundo, que no era nada, que era lo mismo que habían vivido durante dos años seguidos, pero había algo en Louis que le hacía sentir que esa ocasión era peor, diferente, que esa ocasión no lograría mantenerse en control.

Quizá había sido que la noticia estaba en todos lados, en cada canal, en cada revista, incluso en los diarios. Todos estaban hablando sobre ello, algunos los amaban juntos, algunos odiaban la situación tanto como Louis.

Dos meses. Eso había sido lo que les habían prometido que duraría. De diciembre a febrero, poco antes de San Valentín, y entonces Harry podría salir de ahí para volver a ser conectado con otras chicas de bajo perfil que jamás tendrían el mismo reconocimiento que una estrella country. Louis podía lidiar con eso, pero no con Taylor Swift.

Louis se volvió paranoico y estúpido y patético. Odiaba verlos juntos porque a pesar de que no tenían sentido el mundo no se cansaba de hablar sobre ellos. Trató de pensar e imaginar en cómo reaccionarían si supieran que Harry Styles había estado en una relación romántica y sexual con otro hombre, con alguien de su misma banda, con él, con Louis, y lo que le vino a su mente había sido desagradable, lleno de nombres despectivos, burlas y victoriosos _‘sabía que eran maricas desde el comienzo’_ , como si fuera un juego y una gran apuesta.

Odiaba lo que representaban, Harry y ella, odiaba que algo tan insulso como eso causara tanto alboroto. Pero más que nada odiaba dudar de Harry, odiaba pensar que eso era lo que Harry quería desde el principio: reconocimiento, fama, su nombre escrito y su rostro puesto en todas las revistas y columnas. Odiaba sentir que lo perdería, que Harry experimentaría todo ese recibimiento positivo y se daría cuenta que no tendría eso con Louis, que lo único que conseguiría con Louis sería una segunda vida oculta donde sólo sabían al respecto al menos diez personas.

Habían tenido dos semanas en New York y Louis había pasado la mayor parte de esos días bebiendo alcohol tan pronto como terminaban de trabajar, porque a fin de cuentas no era como si Harry pudiera regresar con él al hotel, tampoco era como si fueran a compartir una cama en el resto de su estadía.

El primer día, Harry sí había vuelto, pero Louis no lo había notado. Había quedado recostado en el piso del baño sobre una toalla y lo último que recordaba había sido la sonrisa de Niall mientras le acariciaba el cabello, diciendo _“Harry me va a matar, pero creo que te matará antes a ti”_ , entonces había despertado en la cama, pero Harry ya no estaba ahí. Estaban un par de sus cosas, cosas que no habían estado antes en la habitación, y eso lo había hecho sentir peor.

Habían vuelto a Londres sin Harry y la siguiente semana se habían comunicado por teléfono y Skype. Se sentía raro, incorrecto, como un mal sueño. Esa no era la primera vez o la última que Harry estaba en un continente diferente, a Harry le gustaba ahí, pero esa ocasión _la razón_ era lo que hacía sentir fuera de lugar a Louis.

Harry nunca le refirió que estaba bebiendo demasiado cuando estaban en New York, lo que hizo en cambio fue prometerle que estarían bien, que cada vez que algo malo sucedía siempre tenían algo bueno a cambio, y que la expectativa era emocionante. Harry le habló sobre Cal y de otros amigos que estaba haciendo y que a Louis aún le faltaba conocer, como Jeffrey, un hombre que trabajaba como agente en la música que podía servirles como salida cuando fuera totalmente necesario, mientras Louis lo observaba gesticulando con sus manos y haciendo caras graciosas y soplándole besos. Le cantaba partes de canciones que estaba escribiendo mientras esa locura terminaba, y eso honestamente lo había hecho conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que al menos uno de ellos no estaba siendo tan miserable.

Cuando regresaron a New York fue lo mismo, pero en ese punto Louis sabía qué esperar; estarían presentándose en el Jingle Ball junto con Taylor Swift y The Wanted. Louis hacía bromas al respecto y todos creían que las cosas estaban mejorando, y en un sentido lo estaban, porque al menos podía sobrevivir sin alcohol en su sistema. Estaba increíblemente cansado tanto física como emocionalmente pero había decidido soportarlo con la ayuda de unas pastillas que alguien cercano le había recomendado y que Harry había odiado. No estaba en contra de las pastillas en sí, sino en la idea de ser auto-medicado; Harry le había dicho que si sentía que necesitaba algo, fuera con un médico que se las prescribiera, pero Louis no estaba preparado para admitir derrota y aceptar que necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda.

Ver un medico lo hacía sentir enfermo, y Louis no lo estaba, aún no.

Harry había regresado con ellos a casa esa ocasión, pero lo hizo con ella a su lado. No se estaban quedando juntos, pero la había llevado a conocer a su familia y eso había terminado por matar a Louis por dentro.

Probablemente sólo había tratado de ser agradable, quizá incluso Gemma se lo había pedido, pero había parecido que significaba algo en ese momento. Ciertamente para el resto del mundo lo significó, al menos, y eso era lo que Louis tenía complicado por aceptar, porque había millones de personas que apoyaban la relación de Harry y Taylor, cuando el número que apoyaba la suya podía contarlos con los dedos de sus manos.

Les daba más créditos a ella y Harry como pareja, de alguna manera. Y Louis odiaba eso.

Harry y Johannah le habían preparado una fiesta semanas antes de su cumpleaños porque Harry estaría en otro continente en su actual cumpleaños. Eleanor había estado ahí, Liam y Danielle habían estado ahí. No todos habían podido ir, como Zayn y Niall, pero Harry estaba ahí y si le hubieran dicho meses atrás que podían permitirse esa clase de fiesta para los dos, Louis habría creído que le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada. El veinticuatro había tenido una fiesta aparte con gente que de verdad importaba. Harry había podido regresar para su cumpleaños y habían visto películas animadas juntos, mientras Louis trataba de no quejarse demasiado del accidente que Harry había tenido esquiando con Taylor.

Harry había vuelto con ella antes de año nuevo, y la había besado. Había sido horrible, Stan había tratado de relajar el ambiente riendo al ver el video que había del momento, y Louis estaba de buen humor y había decidido verlo, creyendo que el hecho de que Harry se estuviera resistiendo tanto a seguir el plan al pie de la letra lo haría ser menos terrible al verlo. Pero fue igual. Había sentido algo desagradable en su estomago y había dejado de sonreír rápidamente.

La relación de Harry y Taylor había dado de qué hablar, pero había terminado antes de tiempo, por lo cual Louis había estado increíblemente agradecido y también había estado algo preocupado por las consecuencias que podría tener Harry en un futuro a causa de su decisión.

Luego de eso las cosas habían vuelto a ser buenas y tranquilas para los dos, pero Louis sentía que algo se había roto, no entre ellos, sino en los dos por separado. Harry se había vuelto más cínico y pesimista, mientras que Louis vivía con la sensación de que había perdido su estabilidad emocional y no parecía poder recuperarla a tiempo cuando lo necesitaba.

Los dos discutían cuando meses atrás habían estado desesperados por arreglar todo. Louis era el que mayormente empezaba las discusiones por cosas sin sentido, pero no lo podía controlar. Por más que trataba de controlarse siempre perdía el control de su mente.

Incluso Nick Grimshaw había empezado a hacerlo dudar de Harry. Todo lo hacía dudar. Cualquier rumor, cualquier chica que se veía con Harry por más de una ocasión. Dios. Incluso Michael lo hacía sentir así, lo cual era estúpido. El chico sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, aunque no estaba exactamente seguro a quiénes o en qué manera, pero siempre se prestaba a hacer lo que Harry le pedía que hiciera, y no podía estar seguro de eso, pero sentía que lo hacía mayormente porque temía que Louis dijera algo al respecto si no lo hacía.

Louis se había mantenido ocupado junto con Liam en cuanto al nuevo grupo que habían firmado. Era tedioso pero emocionante estar haciendo negociosos serios por primera vez, y eso le dio algo en lo cual distraerse.

 

 

 

No fue hasta mayo del año pasado que Harry tomó la decisión de darse un tiempo.

Lo había sugerido por el bienestar de Louis, según había dicho, porque podía notar que estaba bajo demasiado estrés y ese estrés provenía del estado de su relación y no de las cosas que deberían ser naturalmente estresantes, como el trabajo.

Habían tenido una estúpida discusión, donde Louis no había dejado de repetir _“que hay de los tatuajes, qué voy a hacer con ellos, qué se supone que haré cada vez que los vea en mi maldito cuerpo”_ , a lo que Harry había procedido a explicar que no estaban terminando, que eso no significaba que verían a otras personas, simplemente se darían un tiempo el uno del otro.

 _Es sano_ , había dicho Harry tratando de sonreír.

Louis había entrado en pánico un poco, porque esa decisión no le concernía. Harry no había pensado en él, en lo que Louis quería para los dos. Harry había tomado la decisión por Louis sin consultárselo primero, como si su palabra fuera la única que importaba, como si _él_ deseara eso. Louis ciertamente no lo deseaba, le hacía sentir nauseas la idea, pero Harry había lucido totalmente tranquilo, como si hubiera pensado en hacerlo durante meses y no hubiera sido una decisión apresurada.

Harry había procedido a tomar estúpidas decisiones desde entonces.

Aún tenían sexo cuando ambos dormían en el mismo hotel, pero estaban poniendo esa maldita barrera entre ellos innecesariamente porque _era sano_. Dios. Louis no creía que fuera sano, no por su parte al menos. Louis era un jodido lío, y Harry no parecía notarlo, o quizá no le importaba.

Louis se preguntaba si era su culpa por no confesarle a Harry desde un comienzo que algo andaba mal con su cabeza últimamente, que se sentía triste y miserable todos los malditos días aún cuando tenía a Harry con él, y ahora que no lo tenía se sentía como una bomba de tiempo.

Empezó a funcionar en autopiloto, como si el hecho de sentir felicidad y el hecho de reír fuera más como un trabajo que tenía que hacer que algo natural. Niall lo abrazaba todo el tiempo sin explicación y había ocasiones que le pedía que no estuviera triste, que Harry entraría en razón un día, a lo que Louis había respondido una sola vez que esperaba que no decidiera regresar cuando fuera demasiado tarde, porque estaba cansado de eso, de todo.

Naturalmente, Niall había creído que Louis era suicida o que estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro emocionalmente que podía dañar el grupo, así que les comentó a todos al respecto, aterrado con la idea, pero Louis no era así. Louis no haría algo así, no a su familia, no a ellos.

Harry se había acercado de nuevo, se había olvidado de sus nuevos amigos y había acogido a Louis como su máxima prioridad, como solía hacer antes. Louis no estaba seguro si había regresado por lo que Niall había creído que sucedía, pero fuera como sea, Harry había regresado otra vez.

No estaba totalmente ahí, pero era mejor que lo que tenían antes.

 

 

 

\- ¿Tú crees que algo esté mal conmigo, con nosotros? – Había preguntado Harry una noche, aún dentro de Louis. - ¿Crees que soy egoísta?

Louis había tragado con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas un poco para sentir la fricción en su interior.

\- No. Creo que eres inteligente.  

\- A veces me convenzo de que tomé la decisión correcta, por ti y por mí. Louis—Somos tan jóvenes, hay ocasiones que pienso que tiene sentido que estemos con otras personas, pero entonces te imagino a ti con alguien que no sea yo y... – Harry se había empezado a mover otra vez, haciendo gemir a Louis. – La idea de que alguien aparte de mi escuche tus gemidos, que te haga gemir así.

Louis apresó las mantas con sus manos, fuerte.

\- Harry.

\- No lo soporto. No. – Dijo, inclinando su cabeza hasta ocultar su frente en el cabello de Louis. - No quiero que nadie más te toque, que nadie más esté dentro de ti. Nunca.

Harry salió de él casi completamente para luego volver entrar, rápido y profundo con su cuerpo sobre el de Louis, sus brazos apoyados desde sus codos a los lados de la cabeza de Louis.

Louis comprimió más sus piernas contra su pecho, apretando sus muslos y empujando a Harry desde la parte baja de su espalda con sus pies, llevando una de sus manos a su boca para reprimir un gemido.

\- ¿Has estado con alguien más? ¿Después de mí? – Preguntó Harry recorriendo un lado del rostro de Louis con sus labios.

\- No.

Louis no preguntó lo mismo, porque sabía la respuesta y considerando la angustia en el rostro de Harry al no escuchar la pregunta de vuelta, Harry había notado que no estaban totalmente bien.

Louis dudaba que alguna vez lo estuvieran.

En realidad en parte había sentido algo de alivio, tener algo con lo cual sostenerse cuando dudaba de Harry, porque había sido verdad; tenían todos esos tatuajes para prometerse a sí mismos, para burlarse a sí mismos de algo que no era tan importante y duradero como habían creído una vez, cuando eran ingenuos y estúpidos. Sentía una enferma clase de satisfacción ahora que se había probado a sí mismo que Harry era todo lo que había temido que era, y se sentía tan tonto también, porque había creído _en Harry_ , en que no era todas esas cosas que el mismo Harry le había prometido que no era.

Había marcado su cuerpo con una promesa eterna y ahora cada vez que miraba su brazo el mundo se burlaba de él.

 

 

 

Había sido marihuana primero, algo que los demás habían adoptado también, incluso Harry de vez en cuando. Y luego, cuando podía, había sido cocaína. Zayn había sido el único que sabía sobre eso por un tiempo y habían discutido al respecto y había sido dramático y estúpido.

Louis estaba alejado de su familia, no porque el tour le estuviera quitando ese tiempo, sino porque la idea de visitarlos le sabía casi a tortura. Cuando veía a sus hermanas tenía que mentirles y ser alguien que no era, tenía que hablar sobre cosas que no le interesaban y que ni siquiera eran reales, y la idea de que sus hermanas no lo conocieran realmente, que las hubiera tenido que engañar durante tanto tiempo lo hacía sentir enfermo del estomago.

Eran lo que más le importaba en el mundo; había decidido ser un actor la mitad de su vida para protegerlas, había optado por no ser sincero que hacerlas cargar el peso de una mentira que sólo las dañaría en el futuro.

Para finales de agosto había sido evidente incluso para Louis que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y lo que más lo hacía autodestruirse era que era tan jodidamente débil y patéticamente codependiente que sabía que si tuviera a Harry con él como lo había tenido meses atrás, no estuviera tan perdido y jodido.

 _Es sano_ , había dicho Harry.

Dios. Louis acostumbraba reírse, antes, ahora estaba bastante cansado para hacerlo. Cuando lo intentaba salía frenético, falso y como si se estuviera esforzando demasiado. Sabía que estaba siendo molesto, gritando _“westside”_ todo el maldito tiempo, pero no tenía nada mejor para decir. No podía gritar _“hasta este momento nunca había sido tan miserable en mi vida”_ , o _“Harry es un imbécil que no sabe mantener promesas”_.

Louis no tenía nada para ofrecer.

 

 

 

Las cosas más o menos volvieron a estar bien cuando regresaron a América.

Harry quería intentarlo de nuevo, y Louis lo había aceptado de vuelta sin pensar en que Harry estaba siendo un imbécil egoísta que creía que la vida se detenía y giraba a su gusto. Louis estaba desesperado por arreglarlo también, así que se tragó su orgullo y la poca dignidad que le quedaba y aceptó quedarse con Harry en Los Angeles después de los Teen Choice Awards. Eleanor se había quedado también pero en ese momento a Louis ni siquiera le había importado, bien podrían haberlos hecho dormir en la misma habitación de hotel y Louis se las habría arreglado para disfrutarlo.

A ambos les había servido la semana que habían pasado ahí, y cuando regresaron a Londres se sentía como si todo tuviera sentido otra vez, como si Harry se hubiera dado cuenta que había cometido un error al pedir tiempo. Y Dios, era una estúpida idea, desde siempre había sido una estúpida idea, pero Louis estaba dispuesto a olvidar toda la molestia que le causó si Harry decidía dejar eso atrás y volver a la normalidad, volver a ser _HarryYLouis_.

Louis echaba eso de menos, contar con Harry y saber que dormiría cálido. Saber que dormiría en absoluto, pero tal como se había arreglado en Los Angeles se había vuelto a arruinar en Los Angeles ese mismo mes. Todo había empezado con la idea de volver los tres, Eleanor, Harry y Louis, en el mismo vuelo. Louis había creído que Harry ya lo había superado considerando que habían lidiado con ese problema desde siempre, pero Harry estaba molesto y cansado y pidió tiempo de nuevo, como si fuera un maldito juego.

Menos de dos semanas después Louis se había enterado que Harry había salido con Cara Delevingne, lo cual pudo o no pudo haber terminado en sexo.

Louis quería gritar.

 

 

 

_“De una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto duele deshacerse de los tatuajes?”_

_“Once”_.

El amor apestaba y dolía y Louis odiaba a Harry Styles. Lo odiaba como nunca antes había odiado algo.  

 

 

 

Había creído que hasta ahí habían llegado, porque Harry no hacía nada por pasar su tiempo con Louis, y Louis no hacía nada por comunicarse con él tampoco. El lugar en el que solían evitarse era el único lugar en el que interactuaban; tan pronto como un show terminaba ambos partían rumbo a distintos lugares.

De hecho Harry estaba viéndose con alguien, una chica, o un chico, no importaba, Louis no quería saber demasiados detalles, pero en su cabeza era todo _‘lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía’_ y _‘Harry es el imbécil más grande de todos los imbéciles’._

Louis regresaba al hotel y usaba lo usual para poder sentirse bien y no como un jodido muerto en vida. Sólo una vez había subido al escenario con más que alcohol para soportarlo, y la ironía había sido que les había gustado más así, a todos. Harry había reído con él y sus fans habían reído con él. Había leído comentarios donde decían que echaban de menos que Louis fuera de esa forma, divertido y risueño y feliz, pero la cosa era que Louis ya no era así, Louis estaba cansado.

El hecho de que todos creyeran que era más fácil sentir agrado por su persona cuando estaba bajo la influencia de algo hizo que Louis usara esa excusa a su favor para no sentirse tan egoísta cuando lo hacía.

 

 

 

Un par de días antes de su partido Louis les preguntó a los chicos si podían ir, sabiendo de antemano que el único con el que podía contar incluso en tiempos como esos, era con Harry, pero Harry le dijo que iría a ver otro partido en San Francisco. Se había escuchado bastante apenado e incluso había ofrecido cancelar sus planes para acompañarlo, pero Louis le dijo que no se molestara, que se llevaría a Stan con él.

Pero Harry no había asistido a ningún partido, había pasado ese día y el siguiente con Cal y su esposa mirando el juego de los packers desde la tv. Louis había tenido un instante de terror donde había creído y pensado que Harry había huido a otro continente sólo para tener una razón por la cual no ir con Louis, por la cual no verlo; esa había sido una de las razones por las que Louis había ignorado sus mensajes y llamadas tan pronto como había abandonado la cancha.

Louis estaba en terrible forma, estaba débil y enfermo y todo lo que pudo salir mal salió mal esa tarde.

 _“Estaba mirando el partido online”_ , había dicho Harry en uno de sus mensajes, _“desperté temprano especialmente para hacerlo. Miré lo que sucedió... espero que estés bien, el tiempo que estuviste dentro lo hiciste fantástico y estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste, todos lo estamos”_. Louis se tuvo que contener a mandarle un burlesco _“¿Qué? Ser tacleado por un futbolista y quedar tendido en la cancha durante casi un minuto en dolor o vomitar enfrente de cientos de personas”_ , pero sabía que no lo había querido decir así y no estaba de humor como para tener algo más con lo cual preocuparse y sentirse mal.

Pero si Louis había creído que no podía sentirse peor, su mamá lo probó incorrecto al quitarle todo el crédito de lo que había hecho y logrado al decir que Eleanor estaba envuelta en todo lo que él hacía y por lo tanto ese día se trataba también de ella, y Dios, Louis sabía que probablemente su mamá tampoco lo había querido decir así, pero ese día parecía que todos estaban diciendo cosas sin pensarlo antes, y Louis estaba cansado y jodidamente triste y miserable y su estúpido débil y patético cerebro estaba buscando razones para recaer.

Esa fue la primera vez que usó heroína y había pasado más tiempo vomitando que disfrutándolo.

 

 

 

Mientras Harry vivía la vida glamurosa con Nick Grimshaw, Louis se dedicó a estar en los ensayos para el próximo partido que ni siquiera jugaría. Cuando terminaba de hacerlo se reunía con sus amigos que no tenían nada que ver con algo glamuroso pero que ciertamente sabían cómo y dónde conseguir drogas, y mientras estaba en ello se empezó a poner al día con Breaking Bad.

Harry en realidad tuvo el atrevimiento de citar una de sus respuestas cuando le pareció buena idea invitarlo a uno de los desfiles de moda, Louis recordaba haberse sentido molesto cuando Harry había mencionado que quería ser acompañado por Louis como si fuera el insignificante remplazo de Nick Grimshaw, como si Louis fuera su último y decepcionante recurso. No lució o reaccionó de forma molesta cuando Louis le dijo que eso no era lo suyo y que la última vez que había asistido a un desfile de modas había sido una total tortura de todos modos, sino que había reído y había dicho que ya sabía, pero que había querido probar si podía convencerlo.

Así que Louis no sólo había sido un posible remplazo para Grimshaw sino que había estado siendo probado también, como si fuera algo divertido o como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo luego de lo que había hecho, como si Harry no hubiera sido el que había arruinado la vida de Louis al convencerlo de que era una fantástica idea plasmar en sus cuerpos algo que haría su relación más fuerte cuando claramente eso significaba mierda para Harry ahora; no parecía escandalizado con la idea de estar follando con otras personas cuando sólo meses atrás él había sido el que había dicho que no lo harían porque no soportaba la idea de que alguien más tocara a Louis.

Al día siguiente Harry había vuelto asistir a un desfile en compañía de Nick, pero Louis no miró fotos del evento hasta que terminó su día en el campo de futbol. No había jugado debido a una pequeña lesión (además del daño a su ego y sus esperanzas por hacerlo bien), pero el día había sido bueno.

Había fotos de Harry inclinándose hacia Nick, susurrando algo a su oído; no era la primera vez que Louis lo miraba hacer eso con alguien que no fuera él, y Dios, no era como si Louis no supiera que Harry tenía sexo con otras personas aparte de Louis cuando Harry lo buscaba, pero tener la certeza de eso cada vez que miraba a esas personas siempre lograba ponerlo mal.

Pero Harry volvió a buscarlo, y Louis lo había aceptado de vuelta porque era un jodido idiota que no tenía una pizca de amor por sí mismo.

\- Te echo de menos. – Había dicho Harry bajo el marco de la puerta luciendo un rostro desesperado. – Todo el maldito tiempo. Es como—como si fueras una parte de mi? Como si en el momento que decidí que necesitábamos tiempo me hubiera arrancado el brazo. Estoy lisiado, estoy... Dios. Louis. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Louis no había dicho nada, pero estaba temblando por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese instante con Harry enfrente de él luciendo impotente y arrepentido.

\- Soy un jodido idiota. Tenías razón, soy un imbécil, soy egoísta, soy terrible, y sé que no tengo derecho a buscar una oportunidad más, no después de lo que te he hecho, de lo que le he hecho a nuestra relación, pero tenía que tratar. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando soy miserable todo el tiempo porque no te tengo a mi lado. – Louis había tragado con fuerza, dando un paso en dirección contraria a Harry. - Dios. Louis, soy un maldito idiota, por favor perdóname por tomar decisiones estúpidas, por haberte hecho daño y por haber creído en primer lugar que estaríamos mejor el uno sin el otro. Tú eres la única persona que me hace sentir en casa. Funcionamos mejor juntos, por favor dime que no soy el único que siente así.  

Louis había suspirado y había extendido uno de sus brazos hasta tocar el de Harry.

Había tenido ganas de hacerse el difícil de conseguir, de hecho Louis disfrutaba hacerlo más de lo que debería, pero con Harry nunca podía hacerlo. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo separados.

\- Sólo... no me vuelvas a hacer esto, me dolió. – Le había advertido con voz pequeña, y Harry había sonreído de forma resplandeciente, como si le hubieran devuelto la vida.

\- Nunca. Nunca jamás. Lo prometo, lo prometo.

Y entonces había acortado la distancia entre los dos y lo había besado como si no hubiera un mañana. Habían tenido sexo ni bien habían atravesado la habitación, desesperados por tocar en todas partes de sus cuerpos; sus besos eran descuidados y hambrientos, como si temieran que todo fuera una ilusión y en cuanto más se esforzaran en convertirse en uno mismo la ilusión pudiera perder posibilidades de desmoronarse.

Harry le mostró su libreta de apuntes donde tenía anotados poemas románticos, poemas que trataban de una persona en especial con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, detalles pequeños que amaba en esa persona.

\- Todos son por ti. – Le había dicho Harry, solemne.  

Y en ese momento Louis se había arrepentido de dudar de Harry, de pensar en que había cometido un error con él, de pensar en que no había valido la pena.

Volvieron a entenderse, porque ambos deseaban lo mismo; querían arreglar su relación y en algún sentido empezaron desde cero, robándose caricias como si fueran dos colegiales, besándose rápidamente cuando tenían la oportunidad, riendo con sus labios unidos por lo ridículos que eran.

 

 

 

En su relación todo estaba bien en ese momento, sorpresivamente, pero era su vida aparte de Harry la que lo estaba haciendo acercarse al precipicio una vez más.

Louis nunca había creído que tuviera un problema con las drogas, porque había probado la marihuana y la cocaína y se había sentido en control de ellas. No fue hasta que probó con la heroína que empezó a sentir que algo de verdad andaba mal con él, principalmente por las reacciones que tuvo su cuerpo las primeras ocasiones que la usó.

Harry sabía que la usaba y discutía en ocasiones al respecto, pero Louis sólo lo dejaba hablar, sin sentir deseos de ser parte de la discusión. Louis necesitaba dormir y olvidarse de algunas cosas y la heroína le ayudaba a caer como un peso muerto en la cama.

Louis no sabía qué hacía Harry mientras estaba fuera, pero había confiado en que no haría algo estúpido. Harry siempre regresaba con él a la cama al final del día, sin importarle qué hubiera usado o si era seguro, lo cuidaba tan pronto como cerraban la puerta y lo besaba y le decía que lo amaba, casi como si necesitara escucharlo de su propia boca para convencerse de ello.

\- Vendrá otra vez, sabes. – Le había dicho Louis refiriéndose a Eleanor. – Estará con nosotros en Tokyo. – Harry había apretado sus labios, asintiendo. - No sé si pueda seguir haciéndolo, lo he estado haciendo por tanto tiempo. Ya me cansé de fingir y mentir y pretender. Nada de esto se siente real y no quiero mirar atrás en un par de años y que todo lo que recuerde sea algo que ni siquiera es... ya sabes, algo que ni siquiera disfruté plenamente.

\- Recuérdame a mí. – Había dicho Harry, sonriendo un poco, y Louis lo había besado hasta que había dejado de sentir sus labios.

 

 

 

Louis no se ejercitaba con ellos porque se fatigaba demasiado rápido; nadie sabía la razón por la que se negaba a hacerlo, por supuesto, quizá Harry se daba una idea, pero Louis se había asegurado de actuar como si estuviera por encima de ese tipo de cosas para mantenerse en forma. El cansancio y el estrés y un estúpido resfriado que se negaba a irse lo tenían derrotado y estaba empezando a lucir enfermo todo el maldito tiempo.

Harry había decidido ser un imbécil uno de esos días.

Había sido casual, como si no fuera gran cosa, y lo había dicho en el peor momento también; mientras tenían sexo, cuando Louis estaba más vulnerable.

Louis tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros de Harry mientras las caderas de Harry se impulsaban con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Louis. Harry había estado extrañamente callado, pero últimamente Harry no decía demasiado porque quizá había notado que cada vez que abría la boca para hablar terminaba quejándose y discutiendo por cosas que Louis no podía controlar.

Cuando ambos se habían venido Harry se había quedado un momento dentro de él, moviéndose a intervalos sólo para hacerle sentir a Louis lo sensible que estaba. Luego se había colocado a su lado, se había deshecho del condón y se había tendido en la cama con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo.

\- Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo otra vez. – Había dicho de repente, sin ninguna clase de preámbulo.

Louis lo había volteado a ver de golpe, ofendido, enojado y confundido. 

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Lo siento. Es sólo que—no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. No creo que estemos funcionando bien, como antes. Creí que podríamos solucionarlo pero siento que estamos forzando demasiado las cosas. 

\- Deja de hablar. – Le había pedido Louis cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo otra vez, que hubiera caído de nuevo en lo mismo.

\- No se siente normal, así no se supone que debo sentirme cuando—

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan putamente egoísta todo el tiempo? – Le había preguntado Louis mientras salía de la cama. – No puedes follarme y enseguida tratar de terminar conmigo sólo porque sientes que no estás sintiendo como deberías sentir. 

\- Estoy tratando de ser realista, Louis. Y no estoy terminando contigo. – Dijo Harry, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. – Estoy diciendo que deberíamos darnos más tiempo.

\- Para que puedas follar con otras personas.

\- ¡No! – Harry había gritado su respuesta demasiado rápido como para que fuera genuino. – No es eso, estoy tratando de salvarnos a los dos.

\- Seguro.

\- Estás perdiendo peso.

Louis se puso algo de ropa, de repente sintiéndose demasiado expuesto frente a Harry.

\- Jódete, Harry.

\- No lo estoy diciendo como una crítica, es obvio que todo esto te está afectando y creí que si volvíamos podía regresar todo a como estaba antes, pero claramente sigue afectándote y ya no sé qué más diablos hacer para hacerlo mejor.

\- No te atrevas a culparme y decir que mis problemas son la razón por la que esto no está funcionando. – Le había dicho Louis con enojo y frustración. – No te atrevas a hacerte esta inexistente clase de héroe conmigo porque estás equivocado.

\- ¿Lo estoy, de verdad?

\- _Esto_ no tiene nada que ver con los dos.

\- ¿Por qué me siento culpable entonces? – Había preguntado extendiendo sus brazos, derrotado. – Estás enfermo todo el maldito tiempo, has perdido todo ese peso y los chicos se acercan a mí preocupados para preguntarme si estás bien y me miran como si creyeran que es mi culpa que estés así. Tu mamá lo ha hecho y ya no sé en qué forma explicarle que no puedo controlar lo que haces y que eres jodidamente terco al respecto, insistiendo en que no es gran cosa cuando es obvio que lo es.

\- Eres un imbécil. – Dijo Louis, enfadado y molesto. - No sólo estamos teniendo esta conversación luego de que me tuviste debajo de ti gimiendo tu nombre sino que estás pidiendo tiempo porque no puedes soportar que otras personas crean que me estás haciendo daño. ¿Cuán egoísta puedes ser, de verdad, Harry?

\- Son los chicos y tu madre, no cualquier persona. Zayn ni siquiera me habla.

\- Pobre de ti. – Había dicho Louis fingiendo una voz sufrida. – Dios. No puedo creer que te di otra oportunidad.

\- Esto es serio, Louis. Deberías buscar ayuda.

\- Sal de aquí. – Le pidió Louis, enojado. – Sal de aquí ahora mismo.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo porque me preocupo por ti.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! – Repitió, gritando.

Harry empezó a vestirse, lento y como si Louis no le tuviera a esas alturas la puerta abierta, esperando a que se largara lo más pronto posible.

\- Lo estoy haciendo por ti. – Dijo Harry mientras juntaba el resto de sus cosas. – Aunque no puedas creerlo, te juro que estoy haciendo esto mayormente por ti. ¿Crees que me causa placer hacer esto una y otra vez?

\- Vete de aquí. Ahora, Harry. No estoy jugando.

Harry caminó hasta estar frente a Louis, y Louis odió sentirse tan pequeño con él.

\- Te amo. – Dijo Harry, serio. – Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tengo dieciséis años, maldita sea. No creas que no me importa lo que te estás haciendo, o que soy indiferente a lo que suceda con los dos. – Louis tragó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos, tratando de no perder control. - Estoy jodidamente preocupado por ti y estoy desesperado por tratar de ayudarte. Esta es mi forma de ayudarte.

No, no lo era. Harry era egoísta y un imbécil y Louis lo había odiado demasiado en ese momento.

Louis empujó a Harry fuera de su habitación, gritando que se fuera, que se perdiera de su vista y que si volvía a mencionar el tema enfrente de alguien más no dudaría en hacerle daño. Harry no se fue a ningún lado, aún cuando ya estaba fuera de la habitación de Louis.

Louis cerró la puerta en su cara y de inmediato sintió sus ojos arder. Su garganta estaba comprimida en un nudo y sus manos estaban temblando. Se recargó contra la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta estar sentado con sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho.

Luego se permitió llorar un poco, antes de sentirse estúpido y patético y antes regresar a la cama para tratar de dormir y olvidarse de Harry Styles.

 

 

 

Louis actuó con indiferencia los siguientes días, algo que estaba molestando a Harry, pero Louis ya había terminado con lucir y sentirse como mierda a causa de las decisiones de Harry.

Los últimos días en Australia no habían sido los mejores para Louis, pero había sobrevivido. Zayn estaba pegado a él como si su vida dependiera de ello (probablemente la comparación no era tan incorrecta), cuidando qué comía o qué no comía, asegurándose que bebiera líquidos como si fuera su madre y tratando de convertir un ambiente tenso en algo casual cuando Harry y Louis tenían que estar en el mismo lugar. El resto de los chicos estaban algo enfadados con Harry también, y aunque Harry no se había follado a la primera persona con la que había tenido la oportunidad, arruinándolo aún más, todo estaba tenso a causa de él.

Si Louis estaba actuando con falso entusiasmo y estaba haciendo el esfuerzo en no verse tan miserable, llamando la atención del resto con bromas estúpidas, era porque Harry se quedaba ahí como un raro luciendo molesto y serio, arruinando el humor. Si Louis se sentía tan miserable y mal físicamente que no podía ni siquiera fingir estar bien, Harry no hacía nada para aligerar las cosas.

Louis se había dado cuenta que probablemente era a consecuencia de lo que había hecho, que quizá sí le había afectado bastante tener que pedir tiempo otra vez, Dios, incluso quizá había podido significar que le había dolido más a él que a Louis, pero Louis no se dio el lujo de sentir pena por él al verlo melancólico y marginado.

 _Bienvenido a mi maldito mundo_ , había pensado, y no se había sentido mejor al respecto.

 

 

 

Lo siguiente había pasado en una clase de tormenta difusa, Louis no recordaba demasiado esos días, sólo recordaba haberse apartado de Harry, de su estúpido rostro triste y arrepentido y de los demás, incluso de Zayn. Recordaba a Oli, porque Oli usaba heroína con él.

Tuvieron cuatro días de descanso y los primeros dos días fueron los más largos en la vida de Louis.

El primer día Harry lo había buscado de nuevo, pero no lo había hecho en persona, lo había hecho a través de mensajes, el cobarde.

Louis estaba en otro hotel con Oli y otros chicos que conocía por rostro.

 _“Quiero hablar contigo”_ , decía un mensaje, _“lo arruiné, cometí un error, quiero disculparme“_.

 _“Quiero arreglar esto, por favor, Louis, dime dónde estás”_ , decía otro. _“¿Estás bien, siquiera? ¿Estás vivo?”_ , decía otro, dramático.

En la habitación donde Louis estaba había música fuerte, estaba sonando rock de los 80’s y ocasionalmente hip-hop de los 90’s mientras todos a su alrededor usaban drogas diferentes. Un par de ellos estaba fumando marihuana, pero tenían cocaína en la mesa de centro, desparramada y en líneas, lista para usarse.

_“Hice 20 en flappy bird, Zayn me dijo que tu record era de 17”_

Louis estaba sentado en un sofá, observando la escena con una enferma clase de orgullo mientras ocasionalmente checaba su teléfono con desinterés cuando su teléfono vibraba en señal de otro mensaje.

 _“Dime algo, lo que sea, para saber que no me echarás ni me lastimarás si te busco para disculparme”_. Louis había soltado un bufido, casi divertido por lo lejos que estaba de ser cierto. Quizá Louis le había advertido que le haría daño si lo buscaba otra vez, pero jamás lo haría, no se atrevía a dañar a Harry de ninguna manera o forma, aunque se lo mereciera.

 _“Sabes qué, no importa si me golpeas, probablemente lo merezco”_.

Louis se acercó a la mesa y aspiró dos líneas mientras Harry le mandaba mensaje tras mensaje.

_“Sé en qué hotel estás, Alberto me dijo”_

_“Estoy en camino”_

_“Por favor no me eches, de verdad necesito hablar contigo”_

_“Esta será la última vez que lo haré, lo prometo”_.

_“Perdón por ser tan molesto”_

Cuando Harry llegó, Louis le abrió sin reaccionar a su presencia, lo dejó entrar, pero se rehusó a hablar con él enseguida.

\- Louis... – Harry había tratado de seguirlo, mientras tanto Louis cogió el kit de heroína y empezó a caminar hacia el baño. – Lo siento, de acuerdo, lo arruiné, sé que lo arruiné totalmente. Jamás había arruinado tanto algo como lo que provoqué entre los dos, lo admito. Probablemente deberías dañarme igual como yo te dañé a ti, si eso te haría sentir mejor, podría soportar cualquier cosa, sabes. Podría soportar todo por ti.

Era ridículo, eso era lo que era. Harry estaba disculpándose frente a Oli y cinco desconocidos más. Harry estaba diciendo todas esas cosas con aquella estúpida seriedad y genuinidad—Dios. Louis lo odiaba.

Louis decidió decírselo.

Se detuvo en seco, volteó y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Harry con brusquedad.

\- Te odio.

\- No. Lou, no.

\- Nunca antes había odiado tanto a alguien como te odio a ti. Dios. Te odio tanto.

Harry se abrazó a sí mismo, luciendo desconsolado. Louis sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero estaba furioso con Harry. Quizá estaba más furioso consigo mismo por considerar siquiera la idea de darle otra oportunidad cuando sabía perfectamente cómo terminaría, pero el odio hacia Harry era más grande.

\- No digas eso, no es verdad. – Dijo Harry con voz estrangulada.

\- Tal vez no, pero debería, sabes. Debería odiarte tanto que lo primero que debí haber hecho al verte fuera de mi puerta fue golpearte y escupirte y gritarte hasta quedarme sin voz.

\- Hazlo, si eso es lo que quieres. No me importa. 

\- Cállate.

\- No me importa, de verdad. – Continuó Harry sin escucharlo, sin callarse. – No me importa nada desde que te perdí.

\- Pensé que nos habíamos dado un tiempo. – Dijo Louis, sarcástico, fingiendo confusión. – ¿No? ¿O entendí mal tus términos?

\- Te perdí. – Repitió Harry, sonriendo con dolor. – Y tengo miedo perderte no sólo en cuanto a lo que tenemos. Tengo terror perderte para siempre, Lou. Te estás destruyendo a ti mismo—estás, Dios, estás perdiendo control. Mira en dónde estás.

Louis se rió.

\- Control, cierto. Lo estuve perdiendo desde hace años, me alegra ver que te has dado cuenta, finalmente.

\- Louis...

\- Sólo tardaste dos años en notarlo. – Louis continuó caminando hasta detenerse fuera del baño.

\- Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Siento haberte arruinado, siento haber provocado todo—todo _esto_. Dios. Haré lo que sea, Louis, lo prometo. Haré lo que sea por arreglarlo, lamento haber sido el causante de esto.

\- No seas tan vanidoso. – Dijo Louis, actuando una fachada desinteresada cuando por dentro estaba sintiendo que moría. - No estoy en la mierda por ti. Eres una de las principales razones pero no eres lo más importante. ¿Sabes qué es, Harry? – Harry tragó con fuerza, acercándose un poco a Louis. Louis se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta. – Mi familia. No tengo a mi familia. La perdí en algún punto a causa de una estúpida ilusión que tenía contigo, ¿sabes de qué hablo? Una estúpida e inmadura ilusión donde lo que teníamos importaba. ¿Por qué no me advertiste? – Preguntó con furia. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías en algún momento? ¿Que no confiara en ti?

\- Lo siento.

\- Deja de decir eso.

\- Lo siento. – Repitió Harry. Dios. Estaba llorando.

Louis abrió la puerta e intentó entrar al baño, pero Harry sostuvo la puerta impidiéndole cerrarla. Louis soltó el kit y lo escuchó abrirse en el suelo, algo que lo había puesto insanamente molesto. Harry estaba poniendo fuerza contra la puerta y Louis estaba prácticamente recargado en ella, tratando de desaparecer de la vista de Harry.

\- ¡Déjame solo, demente! – Gritó Louis, cambiando de posición hasta poder poner fuerza con sus pies contra el retrete, de espaldas contra la puerta y con sus piernas casi totalmente extendidas. – Tuviste bastante tiempo para buscarme, y sabes qué, Harry, es demasiado tarde ahora. Vete de aquí.

\- Louis, por favor. – Dijo Harry, poniendo tanta fuerza  que las piernas de Louis se estaban encogiendo contra su cuerpo.

\- No quiero saber nada de ti, ¿no entiendes? Me cortaré el maldito brazo, luego figuraré qué demonios hacer con el. Gracias por eso, imbécil.

Harry eventualmente dejó de poner fuerza contra la puerta y Louis la cerró completamente, cayendo sentado en el suelo al lado del kit.

\- No me voy a ir a ningún lado. – Dijo Harry del otro lado de la puerta, sorbiendo por su nariz patéticamente. – Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que salgas. No me iré de aquí hasta haber hablado contigo.

\- Ya hablamos. – Le dijo Louis, empezando a preparar todo. Estaba enojado y triste y como si no fuera a tener otra oportunidad más para aceptar lo que Harry le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba desesperado por abrir la puerta y decirle que había estado esperando inconscientemente por ese día desde que había pedido tiempo entre los dos por enésima vez en su relación, quería probar si con Harry de nuevo en su vida podía dejar de sentirse tan miserable y como si todo le costara el doble de esfuerzo.

 _Es sano_ , se repetían las palabras de Harry.

Y sí, probablemente era sano en una relación sana con dos personas totalmente sanas, pero Louis no lo estaba.

\- Si pudiera regresar atrás jamás hubiera pedido tiempo. Todas esas personas con las que tuve sexo no importaron, nunca importaron, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. No entiendo por qué diablos sentí que tenía que hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía hubiera pensando en ello todo el tiempo que estuve contigo, y no quería estar contigo mientras pensaba en otras personas.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que yo quería? – Le preguntó Louis, serio.

\- Sí, siempre. – Harry puso presión contra la puerta y Louis pudo sentirlo mientras se inyectaba. – Sé que no parece como si me hubiera importado realmente lo que tenemos—teníamos. – Dijo, corrigiéndose. – Pero tienes que entender que tenía dieciséis cuando me enamoré de ti y no tuve tiempo de cometer errores, era inevitable que los cometiera contigo, y lo siento, de acuerdo, lo siento. Quiero repararlo.

\- No puedes pedir tiempo cada vez que se complican las cosas. Así no es como funciona.

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí, a pesar de que sé que tienes cosas serias por resolver. Estoy dispuesto a quedarme y estar contigo y apoyarte hasta que estés mejor. Por favor déjame hacerlo mejor, por favor.

Louis iba a responder, pero entonces había sentido diferente, como si algo no estuviera bien. Louis había creído que estaba muriendo, y por un instante se había arrepentido de no haber aceptado las disculpas de Harry en el momento que había entrado por la puerta.

Había sufrido una convulsión en el baño del hotel y Harry se había quedado con él, como había prometido. Había llamado una ambulancia también pero Louis ya estaba consiente cuando había llegado. Harry nunca había lucido tan pálido y asustado y desamparado como cuando Louis lo vio por primera vez luego del episodio.

Las manos de Harry estaban en sus mejillas y su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Louis sin tocar algo además de su rostro. Estaba repitiendo _“por favor, por favor, por favor”_ con terror total, como si hubiera olvidado el resto de su vocabulario.

Harry no se había ido de su lado, aún cuando su equipo estaba haciendo planes para Louis como si él no tuviera voto de voz. Querían que hiciera rehabilitación, querían que se limpiara y Louis quería decirles que no tenía un problema, pero el desamparo en los ojos de Harry cada vez que repetían _“pudiste haber muerto”_ , le hizo cerrar la boca y escuchar.  

Había estado en un hospital durante un par de horas antes que le dieron el alta. Al salir de ahí Harry le pidió que hablara con Johannah, y Louis le hizo caso porque no sabía qué diablos hacer.

 _Pudiste haber muerto_. Dios. Louis no entendía por qué la idea le resultaba tan reconfortante, o por qué se sentía decepcionado por no haberlo hecho.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la cama con Harry otra vez, como si la persona a su lado no le hubiera roto el corazón en más de tres ocasiones en menos de un año.

Estaba en la etapa de desesperación aún, si era honesto consigo mismo.

 

 

 

Saldría a jugar futbol con Liam mas tarde y Zayn tenía otros planes con él, tratando de actuar con normalidad y no como si Louis hubiera arriesgado su vida más de un día atrás sin sentirse mal al respecto. Louis sentía que ese era un problema, no sentir arrepentimiento por haberse puesto en peligro y por creer que todos estaban exagerando al querer mandarlo a rehabilitación.

Había hecho llorar a Johannah cuando la había llamado, y había sido innecesario porque al final del día su cerebro continuaba atrofiado de todos modos. Su cuerpo quizá podía estar limpio en un par de meses o años pero su cerebro no servía y si no hacía algo para remediarlo terminaría cometiendo una tontería de la cual no podría salir.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Le preguntó Harry acariciando su cabello. Estaban sentados en el mismo sofá. Era de un compartimiento y Louis estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Harry.

Louis decidió ser honesto, por primera vez.

\- Creo que necesito ayuda. – Harry asintió y besó su brazo. – No, quiero decir, ayuda psicológica. O psiquiátrica, no lo sé.

Harry apoyó su frente contra el brazo de Louis, soltando un pequeño y débil suspiro de alivio.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Harry en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis, confundido.

\- No quería mencionar que había notado que algo andaba mal con tu salud mental, ya tenía suficientes cosas terribles por referirte como para sumarle esa a la lista. – Explicó con cuidado. - No quería ser rudo y desagradable.

\- ¿No querías ser rudo y desagradable pero terminaste conmigo cuatro veces en menos de 12 meses sin detenerte a pensar qué le haría eso a mi salud mental?

Harry se cubrió la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos, apenado.

\- No tengo sentido, lo sé. Lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte.

\- No puedo, tengo miles de cosas por las cuales disculparme. No sabía cómo tratarte y aún no sé, pero estoy aprendiendo. – Louis cogió ambas manos de Harry y las entrelazó alrededor de su cintura. – Entraba en pánico cada vez que notaba eso en ti. Tenía miedo y tomaba decisiones estúpidas porque no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Louis apretó los brazos de Harry contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera sentirlo aún más cerca.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Louis. Esa era la primera vez que lo hacía en años. – Siento estar tan jodido emocionalmente.

\- No es tu culpa.

Louis recargó su espalda y peso contra el pecho de Harry y se quedó ahí, escuchando su respiración y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, prometiéndose que esa ocasión harían las cosas bien.

 

 

 

Harry dio las gracias en instagram, y aunque no había dejado ninguna clase de contexto, más tarde Harry le dijo que se había sentido tan agradecido por la nueva oportunidad que le había dado y por tenerlo con él que no había podido evitar decir algo al respecto.

Le había recordado al Harry de años atrás, twitteando canciones de amor demasiado obvias cada vez que algo importante entre los dos sucedía, casi como si fuera importante para él que el mundo lo supiera también.

\- En ese caso lo haré yo también. – Había dicho Louis, antes de twittear su agradecimiento.

 

 

 

Louis hizo rehabilitación y se perdió del radar durante casi un mes. También fue a ver un psiquiatra que lo diagnosticó con fatiga crónica, cosa que le había provocado depresión, y ahora tenía ansiolíticos para tomar y otras cosas para mejorar las defensas que habían sido dañadas con su falta de apetito y las enfermedades que había sufrido desde el comienzo del tour.

Harry moderó su interacción con Grimshaw, algo que Louis le había repetido que no tenía por qué hacer, pero Harry insistió y había decidido cambiar el rumbo de sus amistades. Ahora Harry viajaba a Los Angeles constantemente y Louis ocasionalmente viajaba con él, siempre a escondidas como si fuera un fugitivo y como si hubiera algo desagradable en la idea de que estuvieran juntos, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor.

Su equipo de managers había empezado a temer tanto estar poniendo demasiada presión en él al planear citas con Eleanor que ahora ni siquiera se molestaban en hacerlo. Harry había puesto una orden de restricción en contra de un par de paparazzis que los acosaban en su hogar y todo de verdad parecía estar cambiando de forma positiva; la rehabilitación iba bien, eran contados los días que se sentía miserable y triste y Harry siempre se esforzaba por estar con él cuando las cosas se ponían especialmente mal para Louis.

Y más importante aún, su confianza en Harry había vuelto, y lo había demostrado al tatuarse otro set de tatuajes con él.

Quizá no era la mejor manera de mostrarse a sí mismo que no dudaba de Harry, pero su relación con Harry nunca había sido normal de todos modos. Ambos hacían cosas estúpidas y luego hacían cosas aún más estúpidas para probarse que habían cambiado.

Darse espacio era _sano_ , había dicho Harry, así que empezaron a hacer justamente eso, pero de una mejor forma. De una forma que no implicaba tener sexo con otras personas o de hacerse daño en el proceso. Harry pasaba tiempo con sus amistades en otro continente antes de pasar los siguientes seis meses al lado de Louis, y Louis pasaba su tiempo tratando de no perder control otra vez.

Hasta la fecha les había funcionado bien.


End file.
